One Cage, Two Hearts
by xXxFuture.Mrs.KuehlxXx
Summary: When Lynn gets a job that takes her across the country, things begin to make some major changes. What will Lynn do and what does Paul have to do with it? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I can't tell you how great it feels to be out of college, or out of school period. The first thirteen required years and then I spent another six years in college training to be a veterinarian, and a good one at that.

I had only been out of school for a few weeks when I got the call. Apparently my teacher, Dr. Wagner, had a friend on the Olympic Peninsula who was a vet, and had told him I was the at top of my class and needed a job. His friend, Dr. Mahoney, was a veterinarian just outside of Forks, Washington, and needed someone to work the night shift. I told him that I would love the job and I would be there next Friday. Now all I had to do was move.

It was definitely a substantial move, considering I'm from Alabama, but it was definitely worth it. It would be a great experience for me, so that day I began packing. I figured it would take me two days to pack everything and three to drive all the way there. Then, I would just have to unpack and settle in. I had looked at houses and unfortunately the closest one to my workplace was fifteen minutes outside of Forks, in La Push. La Push, from what I had read online, wasn't a bad place to live, the neighbors were friendly and it even had a beach, but I would be alone there. But I'm nothing if not optimistic, and I could definitely make this work.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later, I was driving across the La Push border. I had packed everything I owned into my Ford F150 and driven all the way from Alabama. Now, all I had to do was find Sam Uley's house to pick up my house key. It was definitely strange dealing with the tribe elder's but it was something I would have to get used to. Sam was the tribe chief, I guess you could say, and would show me to the house I had bought.

With all the different turn-offs and streets, it wasn't long before I got lost. Finally I found a semi occupied café and pulled over. I grabbed a gray Alabama jacket out of the box in the passenger seat and went inside. It was a very cute café, with red vinyl booths and an old style bar. I grabbed a stool at the bar and waved down a waitress. "Hello, my name is Claire, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?" She was very beautiful. She had dark skin, almost a mocha color and raven black, pin-straight hair, with deep, liquid chocolate eyes. "Um, can I get a coffee and maybe some directions?" She must have known I was from out of town so she said a quick 'yeah' and went to get my coffee.

When she came back, she joined me at the bar. "So are you trying to get to the beach? We get a lot of tourists this time of year." She asked as she sat down. "Well, no, not really. I'm looking for Sam Uley's place. He has the key to my house." When I said that she looked surprised. "So you're the girl who bought the old house on Pebble road? That's cool. I know Sam pretty well, if you want, I can show you where he lives when I get off. It's just another fifteen minutes." I nodded a few times. "I would love that. Thanks." She smiled. "No problem…" She trailed off and I realized I had never given her a name. "Roselynn. Roselynn Ivy, but please call me Lynn." She smiled at me and refilled my coffee cup before checking on the other customers. I was absolutely amazed, I had been here less than a day and I had already made a new acquaintance.

Fifteen minutes later, true to her word, Claire got off work and was leading me to Sam's house. It was only about five minutes from the café, but I probably would have gotten lost anyway. "Aunt Emily, Sam, I'm home!" Claire called stepping onto the front porch. "Well, come in. We don't bite. Hard." She laughed, as though it was an inside joke. "Oh, yes." I said following her into the house and then into the kitchen. It was a very cozy home, with warm colored paint and the smell of cookies baking in the stove. "Welcome home, Claire. Who's this?" The woman I'm guessing to be Emily asked. She was very pretty, even with the scars that marred her face, leaving one side of her mouth in a permanent frown. "I'm Lynn. I'm the woman who bought the house on Pebble road. I was told by one of the tribe elders that I had to pick up the keys here." I said before Claire could say anything. "I see. Well, Sam has stepped out for a bit and he carried the keys with him. You can wait here, he shouldn't be gone very long." She said handing me a cookie from a plate on the table. "Thank you." I said grabbing a seat at the table. "Aunt Emily, did Quil call while I was at work?" Claire asked grabbing a cookie and a seat. Emily smiled. "Doesn't he always, Claire?" Claire laughed. "Yeah, I guess he does. I'm going to go call him." With that she picked up the phone and ran upstairs.

"It's her boyfriend. He is such a sweetheart, but he calls every hour when their not together." Emily said with a small laugh. I noticed the way she held her stomach and the way she squatted slightly when she sat down and had to smile to myself. "It's very beautiful, young love, but tell me, how far along are you?" She seemed very shocked that I noticed. "How did you know? I haven't even told my husband yet." For a moment I thought I saw suspicion in her eyes, but it dissipated before I could tell. "It was just the way you carried yourself. Small things like the way you placed your hand over your stomach when you were standing and the way you sat down." I smiled a little, glad I had noticed. "Well, your very observant. I'm two months along." We both smiled at that. I wanted to ask what she was having but I stopped myself. I hated to be asked a lot of questions and I really hate to annoy someone with questions. So for a while we sat in comfortable silence, listening intently to our own inner thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily, I'm home." I heard a gruff voice say from somewhere near the front porch. Emily stood up and left the kitchen. I heard a few laughs and then, "Who's truck is that out front. I haven't seen it before?" He asked. His voice was deep and he sounded very protective. "Lynn's. She's the one who bought that house on Pebble road. She came by to get the keys, but you weren't here so I told her to stay for a while. She's in the kitchen." Emily replied, you could almost hear the love for Sam in her voice. I felt like every moment with them was too private for company, it was almost suffocating.

I heard some shuffling and then a very tall, very strong looking man was in the kitchen. "Hi. I'm Sam Uley. You're the one who bought the house on Pebble road, right?" He asked with a smile, extending his hand for a handshake. "Yes, I'm Lynn." I said shaking his hand. I nearly jerked my hand back in shock when I first touched him. He was radiating heat, he had to be sick. "Um, pardon me asking, but are you okay? Your temperature is way high." I asked genuinely concerned for him. I got a shock then because he stood there and laughed. "Don't worry. I'm fine I promise. There are a few on us on the Rez whose temperatures run around 105 degrees to 109 degrees. It's just normal for us." I nodded a few times, wondering if he knew just how unusual that was.

"Well, here are your keys, and if you'll follow me, then we'll go see your new house." He said tossing me a set of two keys. One for me, and then a spare. "Thanks." I stood up and followed him to the front door. Emily was standing there talking to a young woman who looked to be about in her mid-twenties. "Thank you Emily. For letting me wait here." I said slipping past them and into my truck. Sam climbed into the passenger seat after moving a few boxes and then pointed me in the direction of my new house.

After maybe five or six minutes we were pulling into a driveway for a small two bedroom house. It was my new house. It was a fixer-upper, sure, but it was all mine. It had white paint that was slightly peeling and flower boxes outside the windows. It had a big yard and even a tree swing in the front yard. It was so pretty. "Thanks Sam. For showing me where this place was. It's really pretty around here, I'm glad I moved." I said with a smile, waiting for what I knew would happen. The elders told me over the phone that I would probably be submitted to questioning, but I was okay with that, so I waited. "Why did you move up here? The elders said you moved from Alabama? That's a really long way." I knew it was coming so I didn't bother telling the long story. "I got offered a job just this side of Forks. This was the closest house to it, and yes it is a very long way. But to tell you the truth, I don't mind one bit. My mom died a few years back and my dad moved to North Dakota for the hunting. So it was just me and I was at college, so no big deal." It was a short, sweet, and to the point story.

Sam and I talked for a while longer, nothing serious, just the usual how was the drive kind of talk. Then something weird happened, a wolf howled somewhere in the forest and suddenly Sam's whole demeanor changed and then he just rushed out. It put me on edge a bit, but I blew it off and decided to unpack as much as I could before tomorrow. I was still unloading boxes when I heard another howl, but they seemed to be getting much closer. Suddenly there were a lot of howls almost at once, and then a very loud, pitiful whimper, as a wolf limped into my front yard.


	4. Chapter 4

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, in the fact that it was the size of a large horse, but it is an animal, and I am a veterinarian. So I did what my instincts told me to do, I tried to help it. At first, it wouldn't let me get near it, but then he passed out. I'm guessing it was from pain, but I didn't speculate over it very long as I began to assess the damage. He had a broken leg, broken in two places, multiple bite wounds, and multiple cuts and abrasions. I pulled out my kit from the truck and gave him a dose of pain killers so that I could set his leg bones straight. I got to work immediately, not wanting to cause any complications. The bones were set easily, and then I got to work on the cuts and bites. I had to disinfect them and quite a few of them needed stitches. Overall it took me half an hour to finish the work, but then I hit a big problem. I needed to get him inside and into the spare bedroom, so that I could keep an eye on him and keep him from getting any infections.

I tried many different ways of moving him, but finally I settled on calling the only person that I knew that could probably move him: Sam. "Hey, Sam. Listen, I know it's late but I really need your help. There's a wolf in my yard and he's pretty messed up. I need to get him inside, but I can't move him. Do you think you can help?" I started talking as soon as he picked up the phone. Luckily he agreed to help and less than two minutes later he was pulling up in my front yard. "Hey, he's just over here." I said leading him to the over sized wolf at the other end of the yard. "Did you do all that? The stitches and bone setting?" He seemed wary of picking it up. "Yeah. Don't worry, he's out like a light and should be for a while. I gave him enough pain medicine to knock out a horse." I said only slightly joking. "How did you know what to do with him?" Sam asked as he slipped the animal up. "I'm a vet, it's what I do." I said smiling. I led Sam inside and to the spare bedroom. "Just put him on the bed, I'm gonna need to keep him warm." I said pulling back the covers. Sam laughed a little but did as I told him too.

Sam left a little later, although he seemed very reluctant to leave the wolf in the house with me. He kept asking if I was sure I didn't want to let him take it home. I told him it was fine, and that I would take good care of it and finally he left and I went to bed.

Several times during the night I got up to check on the wolf. Finally around two in the morning I gave up on walking back and forth to the other room and just sat in a chair in the corner. After studying the wolf for a minute, I realized that it was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. I think that was the last thought to cross my mind before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of very loud snores around eight a.m. I sat up in the chair I was sleeping in and then I remembered the wolf from the day before. I stood up and went to check on it, but when I got to the bed I was completely stunned into silence, because lying in the same spot the wolf had been was a full grown man, and he was naked. As I was studying him, I got the scare of my life. He suddenly lurched forward and growled. This in turn, caused me to let out a very loud scream, before fainting. Normally that wouldn't happen, but I was scared to death.

I woke up on a couch, but not in my house. I recognized it after a moment, as Emily's and Sam's, and then I was left to wonder how I had gotten there. I stood up off the couch slowly, not wanting to get dizzy. "Sam? Emily?" I called almost quietly. I heard humming from the kitchen and when I walked in I found Emily and the girl I had seen yesterday. "Emily? Um, what happened? I mean, not what happened, but how did I get here?" Emily and the other girl both turned around as I spoke. "Paul brought you over after you fainted. Now tell me what happened. He was so upset when he dropped you off he wouldn't tell us anything." She said ushering me into a chair at the table and handing me a muffin.

"Well yesterday, when I was unpacking, I kept hearing wolves, and then suddenly a very big, very injured wolf shows up in my yard. Me, being a vet, I fix him, and then I had Sam carry him in and put him in the guest bed. But when I woke up this morning it wasn't a wolf anymore, it was a naked guy." I said it a little slowly, mainly trying to convince myself that it was real. "Don't worry, the wolves around here won't hurt you. By the way, I'm Kim." The girl from yesterday said. I smiled. "That's good to know. But where did the wolf go, and how did that guy get in my room. I mean I've heard of breaking and entering, but never entering and sleeping." I still couldn't convince myself that what I saw was really what happened. "Hey! So I guess the werewolf is out of the bag!" A very tall, muscular man said coming into the kitchen. He reminded me a lot of Sam, but he was more sinewy where Sam was just buff. "Werewolf?" I asked staring at him like he was a crazy person. Of course he might as well be one, werewolves. "Yeah I saw what happened with Paul. But it's great your in the pack!" He said pulling Kim from her chair and setting her in his lap.

"Jared this is Lynn, and she didn't know!" Emily screamed slapping him over the head with a wooden spoon. I stayed very quiet, trying to figure out whether or not these people were crazy, but I don't think they were. I mean the temperature, the height, the muscles, and even the appetite. It explained every symptom. "Why didn't I see it sooner!" I shouted standing up so quickly I tipped my chair backwards. "See what?" Jared asked while nuzzling Kim's hair. It made me really uncomfortable being in the same room with them. "It's just, the heat, the appetite, the height, and the muscles. A genetic mutation, for one reason or another, explains it all. They're werewolves!" I said, probably a little louder than necessary. "Well, yes. Sam didn't want you to know. We don't tell anyone, in fact, the only people who know are the tribe elders, family, and imprints." Emily said sitting down with a cup of coffee. "And the Cullens." Kim piped in. "The Cullens?" I asked, again I was out of the loop. "The doctor from Forks, Carlisle, his wife, and their adopted children. That's all I'm going to say." Emily said sensing I had a million questions. "Jared go call Sam. Tell him he needs to come home now." Emily said never looking up from her coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared left and a few minutes later I heard a wolf howling. Just one long, drawn out, howl. After a while we heard quiet a few people come into the house, and suddenly the kitchen was packed. "Sam, Jared told Lynn." Emily seemed to be completely calm in this setting. "Jared, we'll talk later." Sam said looking across the table from me. "Lynn, are you okay?" Sam asked slowly, seeing my shocked expression. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just not used to crowds." I said giving him a smile. It was true too, I was never one for crowds of people. "I meant are you okay with the werewolf thing?" He said with a smile of his own. I laughed at myself. "Yeah, I knew that. I'm fine with this, I mean it's nothing I cant handle right?" I said with a smile. "Oh, so you think you can handle this?" Said a man from down the table. He gestured to his muscles and then to the person beside him who was just as big and brawny. "Sure I can. Besides, I'm a vet, mess with me and you'll get neutered." I said with a somewhat devious smile. It had the desired effect, when I saw his hands reach for his lap. "Alright you two, calm down." Sam said from his spot behind Emily.

"Um, Sam, I just have a few questions. Is that okay?" I asked a few hours later. I stood up to help Emily make cookies. Sam was sitting at the table watching her cook, and I wondered if she had told him yet. "Sure, ask away." He said turning his attention to me for just a moment. "Well, do you have to have a full moon to change?" As I asked this question I tried to remember if last night had been a full moon or not. "No, we can change at will, although if we have strong emotional surges, such as anger, or devastation, we often change against our will." I was fascinated.

"Well, I kind of have the feeling I'm not supposed to ask this, but I'm very curious. Why did you start changing?" It was as if a glacier had fallen over his features. "You know what, forget I asked that question. How about speed? Have you even tried to see how fast any of you can move?" The tension never left the room, but he answered my question. "No we haven't tried, but we know we're fast." He turned back to watching Emily. "How many are there?" I had seen six earlier: Sam, Jared, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Seth. "There are ten of us right now. But there are only eight on the Rez. Leah left for college, and Jacob stays with the Cullens almost all the time now. But that's what happens when you imprint. You can't stand to be away from them." Sam said looking at Emily. There was so much love and adoration in his look that I had to turn my head, I couldn't watch.

"Thank you, Sam, for answering my questions. Thanks for letting me help Emily. I'm going to go now. I need to get ready for work, I start tomorrow." I said standing up and making a quick exit. I had just opened the front door to leave when I walked into someone. It felt like I had run into a brick wall, I fell but was caught before I could hit the ground. "Sorry, I should pay more attention to where I'm going." I said bracing myself against his arms. I took one look into his face and I was drowning. His eyes were deep pools of dark chocolate, and his features were chiseled as if from a coffee colored stone. He was absolutely beautiful, and before I knew what I was doing, I had laid my hand against his face. He turned into my hand, though his eyes never left mine. Then someone behind him gave a small push and we were both on the floor.

One of his arms was still around my waist, barely letting me graze the floor before I was against his chest. He was holding himself above me with one arm, and was looking directly into my eyes. "I-. I'm sorry, I need to go." I said in a fluster wiggling my way from his grasp, and running for the door. I didn't stop running until I got to my front porch, but he didn't follow me. If he had, he could have caught me with ease.


	7. Chapter 7

I laid down after taking a quick shower and went to sleep. I started work tomorrow night so I would need all the rest I could get. And yet I kept seeing his face, I was amazed that I had been pressed against his body, and yet I never noticed, no it was his eyes that held my captivation. Those deep, dark chocolate, eyes.

'Knock! Knock! Knock!' It was a wake up call. It was only six in the afternoon and I still had another two hours I could sleep. I rolled over and tried to ignore the person banging on my front door. "C'mon Lynn! Open up! We have to get you to Sam's!" I heard someone yell. I had heard that voice before and judging by the impatient knocking on my door it was Collin. "Collin, what do you want. I have to go to work tonight, and I need my rest." I said jerking the door open to find Collin and someone I had yet to meet, standing on my front porch.

"We have to get you to Sam's. We ran into a small problem while patrolling today, and it's headed this way." Collin said grabbing me by the forearm. "Can I at least get my work clothes, I have to go in later?" He shook his head but the other man removed his hand from my arm. "Go ahead. We have a few minutes." He said. He sounded very sweet and I knew he must be Quil, the infamous sweetheart of the bunch. I heard Emily say that Claire has had him wrapped around her little finger since she was tiny. I thought it was absolutely adorable.

I ran inside and grabbed my veterinarian uniform, and a jacket. I through on my tennis shoes and then ran to catch up with Collin and Quil. "So what kind of problem are we talking about?" I asked as we reached the end of my driveway. "We can't tell you that. Sam's orders." Quil replied rather sternly. We turned onto Pebble road but quickly stopped when someone was blocking our way. Collin and Quil were starting to shake, and I had a bad feeling. "Your blood, it calls to me. Please, let me have a small taste." He said in a musically perfect voice. He was shockingly beautiful. He had black hair, tied back into a low ponytail and dark eyes, almost black. His skin was pale like marble and shone beautifully in the moonlight. "Your, your beautiful. What are you?" I was amazed and mesmerized, but I knew something was wrong. He was not human. He was too beautiful, his voice too perfect, and he asked about my blood. No, something was definitely wrong with him.

He frowned a tiny bit, but it didn't hurt his features at all. I took a step forward and was about to take another, when I heard a loud growl tear through both Quil and Collin. Suddenly I was standing behind two giant wolves. They were both bent low to the ground and growling. I was a little scared, but then I saw why. The beautiful man with black hair was crouched low, he looked almost feline like in his movements.

Then he moved, it was almost too fast for my eyes to catch. He lunged at Collin and sent him flying across the road and into a tree. "Collin!" I screamed. I wanted to run over and make sure he was okay, but I couldn't. Whatever that thing was, was in between me and Collin, and I couldn't take any chances, he was too fast. Too soon, he was lunging again, but this time at Quil. I was terrified for him. Quil lurched sideways and bit into the things arm, but it wouldn't stop. He picked Quil up and threw him into the forest. I heard the tree crack when he hit it.

Now it was just me and him. He walked to me slowly, I was too scared to move. Something in me told me to move, to run, to fight, but it also told me I would lose. I had to stay calm, get him to talk, prolong the time he put off killing me, maybe, just maybe, someone would come. "You are so beautiful." He said as he stopped a few feet from me. "No, you are the one who is beautiful. Your flawless, your skin unblemished, your hair, beautifully grown, your eyes-" He shook his head and held up a hand for me to stop. "No, what you see is only an illusion. It is a camouflage for a predator, to draw in it's prey. You are the truly beautiful, able to live, and to die." He said stepping closer.

"Please, before you kill me, as I suspect you plan to do, tell me your name." It was a request I hadn't even meant to ask of him. "My name is nothing important. I have gone by many names, and many identities. Tell me, will you remember my name if I was to give it to you and then kill you?" He asked an impossible question. "I would like to think so, although no one knows for sure." He nodded. "My name is Gregory. Gregory McKinnel." I smiled up at him, it was the first time I noticed that he was nearly a head taller than me. He bent down as if to kiss me on the neck, but just as his lips touched my neck, which he held turned to the side, he was knocked off of me.


	8. Chapter 8

The force of him being removed from me knocked me to the ground. I caught myself on my arms but the gravel from the road cut my hands up. I pulled myself to my feet and examined my hands. They were bloody, but not too cut up, I wouldn't need any stitches. That's when I heard him growl, Gregory. He was looking at my hands, it was like all of his focus was on my blood. I tensed when he took a step forward but he didn't seem to notice. Then, as if by magic he was attacked by three wolves. I watched in stunned horror as he was ripped into pieces and then piled together. Quil changed back and lit the pile on fire. I watched as the flames engulfed the pile of flesh and a dark purple plume of smoke hovered over us.

"Lynn! Are you okay!" I didn't know who asked the question, and I couldn't really bring myself to care. Soon, I was surrounded by heat, and then I felt myself being picked up. Even with all the heat I was cold. I snuggled closer to whoever was holding me at the time. I felt myself being sat on something soft and then we were moving. I think I fell asleep but I wasn't sure, all I know is that I was warm for a while.

After what felt like hours I felt myself being picked up again, only I wasn't warm. Everything felt like ice. Then there was a bright light and another very beautiful man. He had blonde hair and amazingly golden eyes. "Hello, Lynn. I'm Dr. Cullen, do you know where you are." I vaguely felt myself shake my head, I was having a hard time putting two and two together. "Your at the Forks Hospital, okay?" I nodded a few times. "Where are Collin and Quil?" I asked, maybe they were the ones who brought me here. "They aren't here. Paul brought you here. Do you want me to get him?" I nodded. "Please." He nodded a few times and he left the room.

I saw Dr. Cullen and Paul stop outside of my room. Dr. Cullen said something and Paul looked really sad. He looked at me but wouldn't meet my eyes. Seeing him sad like that made me sad, I wanted to help him. I wanted to see him smile, I wanted to make him happy. Dr. Cullen said something else and finally Paul came in the room.

"Hey." I realized it was the first time I had ever heard his voice. It was absolutely astounding. I smiled at him, "Hi." He still looked a little sad, but I felt like just being in a room together made both of us feel much better. "Carlisle said your in shock. I'm really sorry I let that thing get so close to you. I thought that Collin and Quil could handle him, but he was too strong. You got hurt and it's my fault." I was a little confused. How was any of this his fault? "It's not your fault, and it's not Collin or Quil's fault either. No one could have known he was that strong, or that he would want my blood so much." As I was talking I began to feel warm again, I guess I was coming out of the shock. He just looked away.

"Why?" I asked hoping he would know what I was talking about. "Why what?" Okay, so I could have been a little bit clearer. "Why do I feel so drawn to you? Seeing you sad like this, it hurts. I want to make you feel better, but I don't know what to do." I said observing him as his features went from confusion to shock and then to something I had seen many times at Sam and Emily's: pure devotion. "Lynn, I didn't want to tell you this soon, or quiet like this. Can't we wait, just a little bit longer. Please." His eyes begged me to listen to him, I couldn't say no. "Okay, but on one condition." I said remembering a very important detail of my day. "What condition?" He was confused again. I had to admit he looked so cute when he was confused. "You have to accompany me to work tonight. I'm only working for three hours, but I don't really want to be alone." I said. Now it was my turn to look away. I felt so stupid for being this scared. I knew Gregory was dead, but I had a feeling he would be the star of quiet a few nightmares soon.

Paul agreed to come to work with me and even gave me a ride in Jake's Rabbit. I was surprised he could even fit considering how big he was, but he did. "Dr. Mahoney? I'm here to take over for my shift." I said walking into the back room where we kept the animals over night. Dr. Mahoney was asleep in a chair with a kitten happily purring on his chest. I picked up the kitten and set him back in the cage he was supposed to be in, before waking up the sleeping vet. "Dr. Mahoney, your shift is over, you can go home now." I said waking him. He jolted up and looked around a few times. "Ah. You must be Lynn." He said shaking my hand. "That's right, and you must be tired. Go ahead and go home." I said helping him from his chair to his car.


End file.
